


Unrequited Hope

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Fred pining over someone special in his life.
Relationships: fred weasley/natasha romanov
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Unrequited Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction June roll-a-drabble. I received: Natasha/Fred/Unrequited love and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> And I'm also full filling the "Free Square" in Marvelously Magical fanfiction bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

George noticed that Fred was sighing a lot and mooning over a faded picture he held in his hand. "Hey, Fred, who is that? I don't remember her being at Hogwarts." He eyed Natasha up and down over Fred's shoulder.

"Long story, she accidentally came in our Joke Shop last summer looking for something unique to kill a bad guy. She's an excellent assassin. You were gone that week to help Charlie out with the newborn baby Dragons. Anyway, we clicked, laughed, had a couple of dates, and she left. Just left me with this picture and a lot of angst."

"Who knows brother, maybe she'll come back one day. If she really liked you." George hinted. Then he felt awful for giving his brother hope.

"Come on, bro, let's close the shop up, and I'll buy you a drink!"


End file.
